In the case of many pressure sensor elements patterned out of silicon by the application of surface micromechanics, the reference pressure cavern is produced so as to make possible an examination of the formation of the cavern in an “open” state. However, such a procedure is not possible in the case of semiconductor components and pressure sensor elements which are described in German Patent Application Number 100 32 579.3. Rather, in that case, producing the cavern or void by thermal treatment of the semiconductor material, that is, above all of silicon, requires new concepts for checking expansion and dimensioning of the void or diaphragm above it with respect to thickness and mobility. The usual standard methods for testing such voids, such as x-ray techniques, ultrasound analysis or thermographic analysis are too costly and not usable in mass production.